Give Me Back My Brother
by LoveShipper
Summary: Zoey's feelings about Zed and Addie dating from a little sister's perspective. Please review. Enjoy


I got this idea as I was walking to the mall so if it is lame or too dramatic, sorry in advance. I just thought it was adorable and hasn't been done before so voila. Ok disclaimer time: I don't own any of the "Disney Zombies" characters so please don't sue. Enjoy and review.

 _It's not fair Diary, growing up I had Zed's full attention; daddy always said that Zed fell in love with me at first sight when mommy put baby me into his 8 year old little arms and told him: "Zed, this is Zoey, your new baby sister. Mommy and daddy are counting on you to help us take care of her and protect her. She is going to be your new best friend.". He took those words seriously and became my protector, my playmate, my "doggy" as well as my big brother who I look up to as my role model._

 _Even when Zed meet Bonzo and Eliza in kindergarten, he made sure he set aside plenty of time for me daily; either telling his friends that he couldn't play with them today cause it is a Zed/Zoey playday or included me in whatever they were doing as the 4th Musketeer. And whenever I have a problem or need advice he is who I turn to first and if Zed has no idea how to help me, we go to dad. The times where I really wish I had a dog; I have to admit my brother makes a good pretend dog since I don't need to take care of him but get to play with him all day long._

 _But it feels like everything has changed since Addison came into the picture. Don't get me wrong: I really like Addie, and not just because she is a cheerleader which is my dream job though it is really cool that she is cause she can teach me everything and anything there is to being a cheerleader. Plus Addie genuinely loves my brother (the kind of love you read about in fairy tales) and is becoming like a big sister to me._

 _She is super cool, she is confident in her skills and works hard to be the best student, cheerleader, girlfriend and daughter she can be. Addie is fun to be around cause she doesn't treat or talk to me like a dumb little kid, she is teaching me super awesome cheerleading skills and she is trying her hardest to not only get to know my family (Dad, Eliza, Bonzo and of course moi) but also to learn our language. She seems to be the only human besides Bree working towards making sure Zombies have the same rights as humans, one baby step at a time but it's a step in the right direction that should have been thought of when Zonna and Zonno and the others were turned._

 _Now whenever I ask my brother if he'll play with me, my big goofy lovesick brother says : "Sorry Zo but Addie and I are going to "insert activity here" and it isn't something you would be interested in. Maybe next time. Or I promise we'll have a "Zed\Zoey" day soon" before walking out the door. Poor little me, I'm left me to scramble around for a last minute playmate for the day or have to bug dad to play with me when all my friends have already made plans._

 _And when Zed is at home, he is either talking or texting Addie until 2 am when dad insists he goes to sleep since he will see his girlfriend tomorrow or Zed has his head up on cloud 9 in a lovesick daze where he can't stop thinking and dreaming about Addie and ignoring everybody around him. To be fair I do see that Zed tries to make up for the times he has left me at home by turning off his phone and setting in stone and following through a whole night\day for just the two of us where I am once again the centre of his attention just like it used to be. I really miss my brother and want my Zed back. But I don't know what to do not to lose him._

Zoey looked up from her diary when Zander fell over so they were forehead to forehead like he was telepathically trying to tell her: "Zoey your big brother, the brother who has helped your father raise you since your birth and is one of your role models, has found his soulmate and is truly happy. And since you love Zed very much and seem to love Addie like a big sister, you shouldn't be jealous of the attention and time Zed and Addie give to each other. Addie isn't trying to take Zed away from you in anyway; she just really loves Zed and wants to spend time with him showing him how much she loves him and likes having him in her life. You will always be Zed's #1 girl though now you need to share that title with Addie."

As Zoey was contemplating Zander or the angel on her shoulder's words, the other girl aka the devil piped up: "Don't let this human take your brother away from you. You are Zed's sister; his flesh and blood and this human is trying to take him away from you. It isn't true love if Addie is trying to separate Zed from his family, she is trying to control him. You can't let her do that or you will lose him; Zed will start to distance himself from you until you barely see him while he and Addie are building their own life together, a life without you, your dad or his supposedly best friends . So you better nip this in the butt right now or you will lose Zed forever. Do whatever it takes to split Addie and Zed up"

Zoey was so confused; she had no idea which voice to listen to; she was torn between her heart and head. She couldn't ask her dad; he wouldn't truly understand her fears or scrambled thoughts and would tell her to talk to Addie, which isn't something Zoey would do cause Addie might get mad at her for thinking she was such a bad person and then start to cry cause all she was doing was spending time with a guy she loved and was trying so hard for Zoey and Mr Necrodopolous to like her and accept her into their family.

Zoey didn't want to hurt Addie's feelings or make her cry or mad cause she did honestly like her, wanted to keep spending time with her and knew that she and Zed were truly in love. Plus she didn't want to hurt her brother in any way which he would be if she confessed to Addie her feelings cause he loves them both and would feel like he had to choose between them. So she felt it was a good idea to keep her mouth shut so no one's feelings were hurt, no one cried and no one was angry at her besides maybe if she ignored her feelings they would go away.

During the girls' shopping trip to the mall, Addie had been getting a weird vibe from Zoey all day, one minute she would be her lovable, happy go lucky, adorable self, so eager and happy to be hanging out with the big girls she looked up to with "I want to be just like you" looks. Then Zed would be mentioned or Bree and Eliza would tease and josh Addie about her relationship with her boyfriend and Zoey would get all quiet, solemn and a little sulky and would answer any questions that the girls asked her with one word answers in mumbles.

Addie's insecurities were playing on her psyche: "Did she do something to Zoey? Was Zoey mad or upset with her? Was it something Addie said?" "Maybe she came on a little too strong and scared Zoey?" _Growing up I have always wanted a sister or a best friend, a girl to talk to about anything and everything I think or feel at anytime, enjoy spending time with me even if it is's only hanging around the house listening to music or talking and of course a girl who likes me for me, Little Miss Not As Perfect As Everyone Thinks._

 _None of the girls I grew up with really clicked with me, no one who shared the same life values or interests as me (they all seemed to accept and cling to the norm of fearing or depising anything that was outside of it or caring way too much for their looks and social standing at school). I was a pretty lonely girl especially when my cousins were too busy with their own lives to play._

 _But since meeting Zed, I have not only "inherited" two best friends (Eliza and Bree), a boyfriend I love with all my heart and soul but also a " little sister" in Zoey. And even I can admit I might go overboard in telling and showing all three girls how appreciative, grateful and happy I am at having them as friends but Eliza, Bree or Zoey have never told me that they were weird out about my words or actions towards them up to now but maybe that is what Zoey is doing._

Addie loved how open and welcoming Zed's family have been to her since she and Zed started seeing each other; especially during the time when Zombies were considered the lepers and second class citizens of Seabrook. God only knows how much trouble Mr Z could have gotten into supporting a zombie-human relationship by the Zombie Patrol, Seabrook community and of course Addie's parents.

But Zevon didn't seem to care about the consequences ; his door was always opened to her with a fatherly and welcoming smile, advice when asked for, free homemade meals that he tried to cater to her human diet and allowed Zed and Addie time alone (with the bedroom door open, him somewhere in the house and no excess or over the top PDA in front of Zoey).

 _What could I have done to my "little sister" and little mentoree when it came to cheerleading to make her dislike me so much?. Everytime I come over to the house, Zoey practically leaps into my arms with a huge bear hug and a "I missed you" before grabbing my hand and leading me outside to show off all the new skills she has learned before waiting eagerly, holding her breath for my praise and acclamation. Then for the rest of the night Zoey is my shadow hanging on my every word, mirroring me as much as she can and raising a huge stink when Zed and me would like some couple time which means Zevon has to distract her from disturbing us._

Addie decided to ask Zoey why she was acting strange around her; nothing would be resolved and things wouldn't get better between the two girls if she didn't deal with the problem head on. When the girls got to her house. Bree and Eliza went down to the basement to set up the girls only sleepover as Addie pulled Zoey aside; "Zoey, I have a feeling that you are mad at me for some unknown reason. Please tell me what I did to make you annoyed or mad at me. We are friends and friends talk to each other epecially when they have disagreements. So please talk to me." Addie sat the little girl down on the couch, took her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes to answer her question with the truth. She didn't want there to be any tension or problems between her and Zoey cause that would bring tension and problems to hers and Zed's relationship, both girls didn't want that to happen. Addie would hate it if Zed felt like he was being torn in two; should he side with his family or with his girlfriend? (both he loved with all his unbeating heart and would never hurt them if he could help it).

Zoey tried not to look into Addie's eyes and denied acting different or was hiding anything until she took one look into Addie's tear filled, honestly wanting to know the truth eyes and her resolve just crumbled until she collapsed into her arms pouring out her heart in between tears and begging for forgiveness for ever being upset at such a nice, sweet, understanding and caring person who only wanted to be her friend and surrogate sister.

Of course Addie instantly forgave her and went straight to the soothing part: "Oh honey, there is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry for. You are allowed to be jealous of the time Zed and I spend together especially since you have been the #1 girl in his life for 8 years. If I was the younger sibling I wouldn't be very happy if my older sibling didn't spend as much time with me as before.

But I really do love spending time with your brother and the rest of your family so I hope you will share your family with me. See you had nothing to fret about; I understood your feelings of being left out and not spending enough time with someone you love and sympathize with you. Thank you for sharing your feelings with me, never be afraid to share anything you want with me as I will always be here for you. Now we have a slumber party to go to, are you ok now?" When Zoey nodded the girls headed downstairs hand in hand all ready to party, Zoey had one last thought: _Man do I feel lighter after getting all that worry off my shoulders. I am glad Addie and I talked; now we can be sisters and friends again._


End file.
